Be Carful What You Write Down
by inuyasha92689
Summary: The story is about Kagome and how her friends told her a little saying and when she was writing it down her mother called her down before she even finished. When she left InuYasha walked into the room……. If you want to know more you have to read it
1. Default Chapter

Be Careful Of What You Write Down By: Ris This story is going to be a really short fic (maybe ) ok the story is about Kagome and how her friends told her a little saying and when she was writing it down her mother called her down before she even finished. When she left InuYasha walked into the room....... If you want to know more you have to read it   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome was walking home from school when she thought of what her friends told her. It was a little poem that they had found off the internet one day and they showed it to her. She thought it was so wrong but at the same time it was funny.  
  
By the time Kagome was done thinking about the poem she was already home, but what she didn't noticed was that InuYasha was sitting in the God Tree when she walked into the house.  
  
Kagome said hi to her mom and went upstairs to write the saying down before she forgot it and so that she could show it to Sango. The title of the little saying is: Baby, I've Got a Question for You.  
  
The saying went like this:  
  
I know I haven't known you very long and I shouldn't be asking you for this so soon, but I really need it badly. I haven't had it for a while and I can already feel it going in good and hard and coming out nice and soft. If you would do this for me no one would ever know.  
  
I am sure you can satisfy my needs and I'd be very grateful if you would. I am very desperate and I need your help. You must think by now that I have a lot of nerve but I can feel my tongue wrapping around it and sucking out all the juices until it's very dry. I am not going to beat around the bush any longer so...  
  
Before she could finish the rest of it her mother called for her to come down for dinner. What Kagome didn't know was that InuYasha had been watching her the whole time she was writing it down.  
  
'I wonder what Kagome was writing down, she had a big smile on her face.'  
  
InuYasha picked up the paper that Kagome had been writing on and started to read it. As he started to read it his eyes widened as he read on. What he was reading shocked and surprised him, he didn't know that Kagome even had that kind of stuff on her mind.  
  
As InuYasha was about to finish reading it Kagome walked in and saw him reading it. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. InuYasha was sitting on her desk reading what she had just written down, but the thing was it wasn't done, and she knew that he would get the wrong ides.  
  
Kagome ran at InuYasha and grabbed the paper out of his hands before he could even finish it.  
  
"SIT. THUD what do you think reading my stuff without asking me."  
  
"I saw you writing something down and I wanted to see what it was, because you were smiling about it."  
  
Kagome just started to blush. She didn't know that he was staring at her through her window. Al of a sudden Kagome got a stern look on her face.  
  
"InuYasha if I hear that you told anyone else about what you read, you will regret it."  
  
InuYasha got the point loud and clear, he would never tell anyone because he was scared of what Kagome could do to him. Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed out for the well house with InuYasha right be hind her.  
  
Early on Kagome had finished the saying and put it in her pocket, because she wanted Sango to read it. She knew that she could get a blush out of her. Kagome and InuYasha jumped but before Kagome was even fully out of the well a little bundle of fur jumped at her.  
  
"It's good to see you to Shippo."  
  
"Kagome I missed you."  
  
"I missed you to Shippo."  
  
"Hi Kagome."  
  
"Hi Sango and Miroku."  
  
Miroku Noticed that InuYasha was being really quite while Kagome was talking and he was just standing there like he was nervous or something. Miroku walked over to InuYasha to see what the matter was.  
  
"Hey InuYasha what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
When InuYasha said that he just walked away, leaving everyone else behind. Now Miroku was really curious as to what InuYasha was so upset about so he thought that he would ask Kagome what was wrong with him.  
  
"Um Kagome what's wrong with InuYasha?"  
  
"I and he got into an argument on the way over here."  
  
"What did InuYasha do this time?"  
  
"Well let's just say that he read something that he wasn't supposed to read."  
  
"What did he read?"  
  
"When I came home from school I went up to my room and started to write this saying down that my friends had told me. My mom had called me down before I could even finish it, when I went back up the stairs to my room I found InuYasha sitting on my desk reading it."  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
"Let's just say it was something naughty."  
  
"Ohhhh" Miroku and Sango said in unison.  
  
Kagome just left the conversation at that, and started to make dinner. Sango and Miroku were still trying to figure out what the naughty thing that Kagome could have written down could be. Sango was the one that got the courage up to ask Kagome if she could read it and Miroku asked the same thing.  
  
Kagome handed them the piece of paper that had the saying on it, the only reason she was letting them read it was because she had finished it. When Sango and Miroku were done reading it they couldn't believe what they had just read. Sango after a while started to laugh, but Miroku on the other hand just kept thinking of what the first part of it said.  
  
"Kagome that was funny, but I have one question to ask."  
  
"What is it Sango?"  
  
"How far did InuYasha read to?"  
  
"He only got to about the second line."  
  
"Oh no wonder you were so mad at him."  
  
Kagome and Sango just started to laugh and that's when Miroku came out of his daze and when InuYasha came bake to the camp. Miroku and InuYasha were trying to think of what they could be thinking of but they dropped it as soon as they saw that dinner was ready.  
  
hey guys this is Ris and I I'm going to stop the chapter right here so I hope you like it and if you want to Know what the rest of the saying was write it in the review and I well tell y'all ok thanks for reading Ja ne 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: For all the people that I could not e-mail and tell the rest of the saying it's Do you have a piece of gum? Ok that's all I wanted to tell you and I will have the next chapter posted up really soon ok well Ja ne  
  
Ris 


	3. Another Authors Note

Hey guys this is Ris just wanted to tell you that I won't be updating to my story till two weeks from now because of my friend Ana who wont update her story tell then so go and bug her for me so that I can update my stories ok well Ja ne  
  
p.s. her name is Chibi-Midnight-Sakai ok well Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Last Time  
  
Kagome and Sango just started to laugh and that's when Miroku came out his daze and when InuYasha was coming back to that camp. Miroku and InuYasha were trying to think of what they could be laughing at but they dropped it as soon as they saw that dinner was ready.  
  
Back to the story  
  
After dinner Kagome told everyone that she was going or a walk. As Kagome was walking she was thinking of another naughty saying that her and her fiends came up with it went like this:  
  
Sticks and stones my break my bones but whips an chins excite me so throw my down on the ground and show me that you like me.  
  
Kagome was glad that she did not write that saying down because InuYasha would have really gotten the wrong idea on her, even though he probably already had that idea. Then she started to think of what Sango and Miroku would think of her if they were to know this saying.  
  
Kagome decided to drop the thought because she was supposed to be having a nice walk by herself, but Kagome just couldn't get the saying out of her head. Kagome decided that she had a long enough walk and that she should head back to camp.  
  
When Kagome started walking back was thinking that she should show InuYasha the rest of the saying. When she got back she noticed that InuYasha wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Sango where's InuYasha?"  
  
"He left right after you left."  
  
"Hmm I wonder where he could be."  
  
"Why don't you go and look for him?"  
  
"Ok Sango I'll be back soon."  
  
Kagome left off in the direction that Miroku said he went off to. She didn't see or sense InuYasha anywhere. 'Is he mad at me?' she thought, 'or is he mad at me because I yelled at him earlier?' Kagome started to feel really guilty now that she thought about it and she knew that she didn't have to be so mean to him.  
  
"InuYasha where are you?" She yelled.  
  
"InuYasha come on, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you."  
  
Kagome just kept walking and still she didn't get a response from him, she also didn't see him anywhere. Kagome was starting to get really worried because she has been looking for him for an hour now and still can't find him.  
  
Kagome decided to head back to camp maybe InuYasha was already there. When Kagome got back to the camp she saw that only Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were the only ones there.  
  
"Sango did InuYasha ever show up?" "No Kagome I haven't seen him since he left."  
  
"I'm starting to get worried, I was looking for him for an hour and calling his name but I still got no response from him."  
  
"That's odd you would think that you would have at least seen him or that he would have answers your calls."  
  
"Do you think I should go and try to look for him again?"  
  
"Yeah Kagome and me and Miroku will help you. We'll all split up, ok?"  
  
"Ok that sounds good."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku al split up in different ways to go in search of InuYasha. Sango was having no luck finding InuYasha and neither was Miroku. Sango had met up with Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku do you think that something really bad happened to InuYasha?"  
  
"I don't think anything bad happened to him but I'm starting to get really worried."  
  
"Me to, maybe we should go and look for Kagome and tell her that we should start heading back to camp and get some sleep."  
  
Sango and Miroku headed off in the direction that Kagome had headed off in. Kagome was having no luck finding InuYasha and she was to freak out because she still could not find InuYasha. Kagome heard moan come from behind a bush near by and when she looked over to see what it was she was shocked at what she saw.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked into the area that Kagome was in and walked up to her to see what she was looking at in the bush. What they saw put them in shock also, there was InuYasha lying there in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
Kagome ran to him with Sango and Miroku following right behind her.  
  
"InuYasha oh my god what happened to you!"  
  
"Ka......" InuYasha blacked out before he could even finish Kagome's name.  
  
Kagome and Miroku Picked up InuYasha and started to head back to camp. All of them really worried and wanted to fine out what had done this to InuYasha.  
  
Ok that is all I'm going to write and I hope that you like it and sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time and that it is short so please R&R and tell me what you think. Ja ne. Ris 


	5. AN

Hello my reviewers I would just like to say that I am going to be changing my Pen Name to Chibi Saki instead of it being inuyasha92689 ok oh and to let you all know I am working on all of my stories next chapter but it will take a while ok well thanks to reading this a/n. Tootles !


	6. AN Sorry :

AN sorry!!!! 

I am sorry for all of those people that have actually liked and read this story but for now I am going to discontinue this story, but this is only temporary until I can think of what I want to do with it and where I am going with it so I am sorry to everyone, but it is not like they wont be update so just give me some more time.


End file.
